Pesadillas
by ladyunebarton
Summary: El fic mas raro...que jamas eh escrito..., por favor leanlo, tiene un final feliz...1x2, shonen ai


**Pesadillas**

_Por Lady Une Barton_

Las habitaciones compartidas del instituto San Gabriel, les daba a los alumnos la oportunidad de hacer lazos con sus compañeros durante los 15 años de estudio obligatorios dentro del colegio. Y no es de sorprenderse que los chicos se hagan algo más que amigos, sin el toque femenino que se encuentra del otro lado de una gran cerca custodiada y solamente en misa se les podía ver. Puede que esta breve introducción no tenga nada que ver con lo que estoy apunto de contarles, pero prefiero empezar con tranquilidad.

Heero Yuy y Duo Maxwell estaban encerrados esa mañana dentro de las paredes de su habitación, tenían un sin numero de libros sobre el escritorio, y la mente completamente despierta trabajando en los asuntos de importancia, Duo tenia una fascinación inofensiva por las ciencias ocultas y que el colegio completamente cristiano, no podía evitar; a Heero se le veía leyendo todo el tiempo y su silencio se respetaba, ciertamente una pareja inusual pero muy unida.

Duo deja el libro y acaricia perezoso sus parpados, .-"Heero…."- llama lentamente

-" ¿Que?..."- responde igual bajando el libro. Cuando Duo comenzaba a hablar y que Heero lo ignoraba, se molestaba al punto de hacer berrinches incontrolables a pesar de sus 20 años de edad. Asi que Heero prefería escuchar sus tonterías.

-"¿Sabes lo que escuche?"- Su compañero le lanza una mirada de desconcierto.-"Bueno un tipo de otra carrera dice, que otro tipo de una facultad tiene una novia que …"-

-"La información viene de diferentes fuentes no probadas, no debe ser verdad…"- interrumpe Heero

-"Bueno si…pero escucha primero, dicen que esa chica entro a la casa de los diablos…."-

-"Leyendas Duo…"-

-"Heero tal ves si buscamos a la susodicha"-

-"Esa mujer no debe existir…"-

-"¿Quiere decir que no me ayudaras?"- pregunta Duo con una cara de tristeza y Heero no se resiste ante los gestos de su amado.

-"Si te ayudo, pero veras que es mentira…"- sus ojos azules regresan al libro dando por terminada la platica.

-"Bien…"- responde Duo tomando su saco del instituto y saliendo por la puerta.

Durante los tres días siguientes Duo persiguió a sus compañeros hasta obtener las pistas adecuadas y los nombres. El día que por fin dio hasta con el último nombre interrumpió de nuevo a Heero, lanzando el libro que tenia esta ves a la cama, y sentándose sobre sus piernas.

-"¿Que haces?..."-

-"Los conseguí…"-

-"¿Los que?..."- Heero mientras había olvidado por completo ese asunto sin relevancia

-"Los nombres….ya los tengo!"-

-"¿Cuales nombres, ¿de que me estas hablando Duo?"-

-"Ahhh Heero los nombres de las personas en la historia, sobre la casa de los diablos…"-

-"Ehh….Ahhhh si…¿como?...pero…¿como conseguiste esos nombres?"-

-"Soy muy listo y seguí la pista como un sabueso. La chica que dicen que visito la casa de los diablos se llama Relena Darlian…"-

-"Deberíamos entrevistarla solo para que te des cuenta que es una niña babosa que invento un rumor…"-

-"Yo pienso que es real, pero bien…le haremos la entrevista, aun que ahora la prioridad es pasar estos exámenes, cuando los aprobemos pediré un permiso para ambos y podremos visitarla"-

-"Bueno..ahora…¿me das el libro?"-

-"No…ahora quiero estar contigo…."- Duo comienza a besar a su novio apasionadamente, se acarician un rato, y como parte de su costumbre terminan haciendo el amor sobre la cama.

Durante los días siguientes ambos presentaron sus exámenes y aprobaron con calificaciones sorprendentes, nada complicado para sus jóvenes mentes. Duo había metido la solicitud para salir algunos días del colegio, con el propósito de completar una investigación importante, de la cual no dieron más que un breve resumen.

La Directora del colegio, una monja dedicada al "Señor", no podía más que alarmarse con la idea que presentaban los muchachos, pero sabia que interrumpirlos era una falta grave para la ciencia y la cultura, aprobó la solicitud en pocos días de pensarlo. Además de que era parte del curso la teología y demonología.

Mientras Duo busco información en la biblioteca y en algunos libros que había comprado y que era "prohibidos", mientras Heero investigo en su computadora portátil.

La casa de los diablos era una leyenda urbana moderna, se decía que en algún lugar de los suburbios existía una casa bastante grande, que perteneció al señor Winner mientras vivió. En la cual sucedían cosas paranormales y apariciones del tipo fantasmales, la extraña particularidad de esta casa radicaba en su decoración….

Las paredes estaban pintadas por un artista anónimo si es que se trataba de una creación humana, miles de diablos sonreían sarcásticamente desde cada rincón, colores exóticos y extraños. La Leyenda dice que un empresario inteligente se había adueñado de la casa y todas las noches hacia grandes fiestas dentro, otros dicen que se trata tan solo de un bar temático. Aun que a la hora de preguntar su ubicación nadie puede responder con claridad…

-"Heero, dicen que la gente que entra nunca sale…"- Duo sonreía emocionado mientras hacían sus maletas para salir.

-"Si la gente no saliera, ¿como se habría formado la leyenda?..."-

-"Oh si…no había pensado en eso"-

-"Listo, vamonos…"- responde saliendo de la habitación.

-"Heero…yo se que tu no crees, pero yo si…"- Duo toma una cruz de plata que se encontraba sobre la mesa, y se la cuelga escondiéndola debajo de la camisa, sale después.

Relena Darlian estudiaba como ellos la universidad, pero en un colegio publico, su casa se encontraba cerca de su facultad, y con ella vivían sus padres y un hermano mayor, se decía que ella acompaño a su novio a la casa. Cuando llegaron estacionaron el auto rentado justo en la acera de enfrente, entre los dos prepararon el equipo, una cámara de video, una grabadora, y una libreta. Tocaron el timbre con cautela.

Un hombre más alto que ellos les abrió con recelo.

-"No sabemos donde esta Solo, no insistan"- dice con el ceño fruncido.

Heero y Duo se miran confundidos pero se apresuran a aclarar.-"Somos estudiantes…de un colegio cristiano, camino para ser sacerdotes…Venimos buscado a la señorita Darlian"-

-"Ah…pasen ella esta en su habitación….¿Oigan eso es una cámara?..."-

-"Si, nos gustaría registrar todo en video y audio, como sabrá nos interesa la historia que se cuenta sobre su hermana…."-

-"Ella no esta loca, y si quieren hacer cosas raras con ella, mejor váyanse…"-

-"¿Como que cosas raras?..."- pregunta Duo confundido.

-"Ceremonias Budu…y limpias, echar menjurjes "-

-"No es nuestra área, pero si gustan podemos prestar un breve servicio, señor…"-

-"Si puede ayudar a mi hermana …."-

-"Bien entonces si no le molesta me gustaría que nos dejara con ella…."-

-"No se va poder eso, padre…"-

-"Maxwell….y el padre Yuy"-

-"¿Por que no?"- pregunta Heero encendiendo la cámara.

-"Bueno por que….la familia vive literalmente en su habitación, por favor entren…"-

EL rubio los introdujo en un cuarto blanco en su totalidad, había sillas y sillones pegados a las paredes, era una habitación bastante grande, con cama y colchones sobre el suelo, en la cama una chica rubia tenia la mirada perdida en las cortinas, una mujer de edad avanzada descansaba tejiendo, y un hombre leía el periódico, todos parecían muy desarreglados. La casa era modesta pero bastante cómoda para una familia de clase media.

-"Buenos días, nosotros queremos una entrevista de la señorita Darlian si no les molesta…"-

-"Se puede pero, ¿que propósito tiene esto?…Soy el padre de Relena"- dijo aquel hombre doblando el periódico, su mujer dejo el tejido y su hijo se sentó en un sillón, Relena volteo la mirada.

-"Es una investigación, somos religiosos pero al mismo tiempo creemos en el mal, aun que nuestra educación sea científica. Queremos descubrir la verdad de esto…"- dice Duo no muy seguro de haber querido decir lo que dijo (en realidad la que no esta segura soy yo, la escritora -o-)

-"No puedo contar el relato otra ves…."- dijo de repente la chica sobre la cama.

-"¿Por que no?..."- pregunto Duo confundido.

-"El podría venir…."-

-"¿Quien?..."- pregunto Duo alzando la grabadora que tenia en la mano.

-"El…el...aquel hombre…"-

-"¿Hombre?...y ¿él tiene que ver con la casa de los diablos?..."-

-"Oh dios mío….no digas eso aquí, vendrá él…él vendrá…"- repetía Relena nerviosa, su hermano se sentó en la cama con ella.

-"¿Que hay de Solo?..."-

-"El era…es….mi novio…pero esta ….esta ahí…con ellos.."-

-"Con ellos…"-

-"Si, no se pude escapar…no lo se…"-

-"Muy bien si no quieres hablar sobre el asunto pero…recuerda que el señor esta contigo…y que siempre te cuidara, ahora…toma esto…y repite conmigo…"-

Relena recibió del sacerdote un rosario de la virgen Maria, lo abrazo a su pecho esperanzada.

-"El señor esta conmigo…, repítelo cuando sientas que ellos vienen….y no te preocupes…él estará contigo"- sonríe calidamente.

-"Padres…¿gustan una tasa de café o té?..."- pregunta su hermano.

-"Estoy bien…"- dice Heero negando con la cabeza mientras video graba a la familia.

-"Yo si acepto joven.."- dice Duo sentándose en un sillón, volteo la mirada a Relena que ahora estaba mas calmada sujetando el rosario.-"dime Relena…ellos…¿te hablan?"-

-"Si…quieren que …yo regrese a esa casa…"-

-"¿Y recuerdas donde esta la casa?..."-

-"Si…si,…a las afueras de la ciudad, en el kilómetro 30 de la carretera interestatal, siguiendo el camino de terrecería detrás de un letrero"-

-"¿Y había mas gente ahí?..."-

-"Siempre esta lleno…la gente va creyendo y esperando ver a los …los…fan…fantasmas…"-

-"¿Tú viste algo?..."- Duo se emociono por que la joven comenzaba a cooperar con facilidad, aun que tampoco la presionaría, volteo la mirada y se encontró con Heero que le sonrió confirmando sus pensamientos mientras grababan todo.

-"Yo…si…la vi…la vi a ella…en las escaleras…"- de repente la joven se tenso. Su mirada demostraba desesperación y sorpresa-"estan aquí…AQUÍ ESTAN….VETEEE, VETEEE"-

La joven se revolcó sobre las sabanas, sus padres corrieron a la cama a abrazarla y detener sus convulsiones, su hermano le sujeto las piernas, Relena señalaba una esquina de la habitación, justo detrás de Heero y la cámara que sujetaba comenzó a fallar misteriosamente, los colores se distorsionaron y rayas aparecieron en la pantalla pequeña.

Heero por supuesto pensó que la chica estaba loca y que tenia un ataque esquizofrénico pero, las miradas de todos se enfocaban en el…..o lo que había detrás de el, incluso Duo parecía sorprendido y… ¿asustado?

Se puso nervioso, ¿acaso había algo detrás de él?...nah…no era nada pensó con seguridad, Duo empezó a tartamudear, cosa muy rara en él. Mientras que la cámara continuaba mostrándole fallas en la imagen.

-"He…he..he…Heero!..."- Duo se levanto del sillón.

Entonces Heero tuvo el valor para voltear la mirada, ahí detrás de el había una persona, difícil de describir en realidad. Se asusto tanto que de inmediato soltó la cámara y dio un salto hacia atrás. Duo lo recibió con un abrazo muy aferrado.

-"Dios esta conmigo…Dios esta conmigo.."- comenzó murmurando Relena

Y ambos jóvenes parecieron reaccionar de sus pesadillas, Duo sujeto su cruz de plata enterrándola en su mano de tan tenso. Heero comenzó una oración que los demás siguieron.

Poco a poco se fueron calmando y controlando el susto inicial, su tono de voz ahora bastante convencido lleno de "fe" y la imagen de aquel hombre se fue borrando, o desapareciendo, quizás atravesó la pared…

-"¿Quien..quien era ese?.."- pregunto Duo confundido, y la emoción creciente que sentía, era la primera ves que veía un espíritu, fantasma, ente…o como gusten llamarlo.

-"No lo se…no se que quiere…pero viene en las noches, a veces en el día…son insistentes…estoy segura de que quieren algo…"-

-"Pienso que tiene que ver con esa casa…"- dijo su hermano.

-"Si, Miliardo tiene razón, ellos quieren que vuelva…pero jamás lo voy a hacer…"-

-"Bueno…nosotros no podemos prometer nada, ni si quiera sabemos si nos enfrentamos a un caso difícil y amenazador, pero si es así, pediremos la ayuda de un sacerdote que podría hacer un exorcismo en la casa, lo llamare…"- dijo Duo tomando de su pantalón un celular y marcando rápidamente.-"Padre Traize….soy yo Duo Maxwell…el seminarista del grupo 34, del colegio San Gabriel"-

Heero se acerco a la cámara tirada en el suelo, parecía estar funcionando todavía, la levanto y reviso, se dio cuenta que del golpe podría haberse roto, pero no, la cámara estaba intacta…cuando llegaran a la casa donde se hospedaban revisarían las cintas…

-"Por favor…padre Traize.."- dijo Duo a la persona del otro lado del celular.-"¿en serio, gracias…gracias padre…"-

Luego colgó el celular y se lo volvió a guardar en los pantalones.-"Señores el padre Traize es un experto el podrá ayudarles, nosotros tenemos que continuar con nuestra investigación…"-

-"¿Que?.."- dijo Miliardo confundido.-"¿después de lo que han visto planean continuar con eso?...no saben en lo que se meten…podrían perder hasta la vida…"-

-"Iriamos a un lugar mejor, se lo aseguro joven.."-

-"Muchas gracias Señorita Relena, joven, y Señores Darlian …"- dice Heero tranquilamente, mientras salen de la habitación .-"que Dios los bendiga…"-

Aquella familia se quedo en la perplejidad de la habitación, mientras ellos salen al jardín y lo atraviesan a grandes pasos, una ves en el interior del auto, Duo suspiro sonriendo.

-"¿Que tal Heero?... ¿te asustaste?..."- pregunta divertido

-"¿Que esperabas?...había alguien detrás de mi, cuando no debería haber alguien ahí…"- dijo encendiendo el auto color blanco en el que habían llegado.

Siguieron platicando la experiencia lo que restaba del camino, hasta que llegaron a la posada para religiosos incorporado a su colegio, y saludaron a una hermana que entraba en su "celda" aun que ella en realidad no contesto, ella tenia un voto de silencio desde hace un año.

Entraron a la cómoda y espaciosa recamara con dos camas, y desempacaron lo que llevaban consigo durante la entrevista, conectaron la video a un TV a color que había en la recamara y se dispusieron a ver el video. Justo cuando llegaron a la parte donde la cámara fallaba. Un echo bastante extraño cuando sin si quiera tener sentido, la pantalla del TV se puso negra. En ella apareció un rostro confuso. Se mantuvo aquella imagen por espacio de unos minutos y luego desapareció.

-"Que demonios…."- dijo Duo perplejo por lo que acababan de ver, entonces el video regreso a la normalidad mostrando los pies de Heero acercándose a recoger la cámara del suelo.

-"Duo…basta por hoy, ¿de acuerdo?...probablemente no podremos dormir…"-

-"Esta bien…."- Duo desconecto la cámara y apago ambos aparatos, rezaron una hora y pidieron perdón por lo que estaban apunto de hacer. Y como cada noche durmieron juntos.

Al día siguiente decidieron continuar su investigación en la biblioteca publica de la ciudad, y Duo insistió en vestirse como chicos normales para hacerlo, Heero para complacerlo se puso una camisa azul y una chamarra gris, pero llevaba los pantalones negros del sacerdocio, Duo en cambio se puso una playera naranja y una chamarra negra para salir de la posada, si alguno de sus hermanos los veía podrían reprimirlos, así que escaparon lo mas rápido que pudieron.

De acuerdo a las direcciones dadas por Relena Darlian, buscaron en los planos de las carreteras interestatal, y prestaron atención a las construcciones dentro del kilómetro 30, donde solo había dos mansiones y un laboratorio genético del hospital de la ciudad, descartaron la primera casa de inmediato dado que el nombre del dueño no concuerda con la historia, lógicamente el laboratorio tampoco era lo que buscaban, entonces detuvieron la mirada en la otra mansión….la mansión Winner. Ambos se miraron nerviosos por que muy dentro de ellos se albergaba la esperanza de no encontrar nada. Heero fotocopio los mapas y después buscaron los archivos y documentos de la casa, que gracias a la tercera enmienda del país llamada "clara transparencia", ellos podían tener acceso a todo documento oficial de las autoridades del país. Eso incluía propiedades y recibos de todo tipo, por ejemplo podían saber cuanta energía eléctrica gastaban, recibos telefónicos etc.

Lo mas extraño es que la leyenda. Que en realidad ya no estaban seguros de llamarle así…., decía que actualmente estaba habitada por parranderos nocturnos y gente libertina; además Relena había apoyado la teoría. Si era entonces un "antro", un restaurante, o un café, debería tener papeles actuales como negocio o establecimiento publico, y deberían continuar pagando las deudas de los servicios….pero extrañamente las cuentas se dejaron de pagar en el año 1945….

-"Deben estar evadiendo impuestos…..y si es así deberíamos dar parte a las autoridades fiscales de la ciudad…"- dice Heero sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, tenia en sus manos los últimos recibos pagados.

-"Primero deberíamos investigar si realmente hay un negocio ahí Heero, además nuestra misión no es cazar a los evasores fiscales, ¿sabes?..."- dijo Duo sonriéndole, después se alejo lentamente,.-"voy a ver que encuentro en la hemeroteca"-

Después de un rato Heero encontró dentro de la maraña de documentos una copia de un oficio echo por la policía…y otro de transferencia de propiedad… leyó cuidadosamente cada palabra de ambos documentos y después decidió sacarles copia también, no muy sorprendido por su descubrimiento pero sabia que a Duo le encantaría escuchar lo que encontró.

-"Hola Heero…volví…"- dice Duo sentándose con copias de un periódico.

-"¿Que es eso?..."-

-"Son los periódicos que hablan de la casa…..este es de 1905…dice algo sobre la boda de Clemente Winner, banquero y empresario de la época…parece que él construyo la mansión….y este otro…habla sobre la muerte de su hijo…Quatre Winner…"-

-"¿De que murió Quatre Winner?..."-pregunto Heero interesado.

-"No dice mucho….parece que enloqueció y asesino a su esposa e hijos…"-

-"¿Y no dice mucho?..."- pregunto sarcástico Heero.

-"Bueno pero no dice por que…ni hay testigos, en realidad no saben que paso dentro de la casa…el se suicido ese mismo día"-

-"Estaba loco…eso es lo que pasa cuando la gente deja de creer en el Señor…"- se lamento unos momentos y después regreso al tema, mostrando sus propios descubrimientos.-"bueno ya sabíamos que el había muerto ¿no, lo dice la leyenda…pero ahora…mira, aquí tengo el documento de la policía que acredita que Winner murió y que todos sus descendientes, familia están muertos por lo que nadie puede heredar la casa. Que paso a ser parte de las propiedades del gobierno…"-

-"Dejame ver…"- Duo tomo el documento y lo leyó cuidadosamente.-"aja…"-

-"Y este otro es un documento de transferencia de propiedad echo por el gobierno a un tal Trowa Barton…y que por las fechas de los documentos sabemos que fue justamente diez años después de la muerte de Winner.- Heero se detuvo un momento a pensar…-" Barton obtuvo la casa en 1955"-

-"Winner murió en el 1945 el mismo año que las cuentas dejaron de pagarse, pero eso no nos dice nada, Barton pudo vivir en la casa o tal ves no…"- dijo Duo a su vez.

-"Pero aquí no hay mas documentos de carácter oficial, no tiene permiso de comercio, ni para vender alcohol, ni tiene investigaciones de salubridad, la casa no puede ser un "antro"…no de acuerdo a esto…tampoco nada sobre "otro" dueño"- dice Heero confundido llegando a una sola conclusión.

El lugar no existía, o ahí había un fraude fiscal…

-"Bueno, eso solo lo sabremos cuando vayamos…"-

-"Es verdad….aquí el trabajo ya termino, Duo…que tal si salimos a "pasear" como chicos normales…podemos ir a cenar…"-

-"Si, gracias Heero!"-

Heero sonrió alegremente y guardaron las fotocopias en una carpeta, después regresaron los documentos y salieron juntos a la calle principal, donde aun había luz del día, la gente estaba tan ocupada que no sospecharon nada al ver a dos jóvenes juntos. Aun que ciertamente la persona parada al otro lado de la calle era de lo mas llamativa…

Levanto varias miradas, incluso burlas atrás de su espalda, aun que las personas lo pensaran el podía oírles. El podía saber...todo lo que pasaba por sus torpes mentes. Le daban asco todos esos pensamientos sucios e inútiles. Camino siguiendo de cerca de los dos jóvenes que iban del otro lado, y después cruzo la calle para ir detrás de ellos, hasta que Duo se detuvo en una tienda mirando los maniquís en silencio, se paro junto a él…

-"Se cuanto deseas esa ropa, y cuanto te lamentas por ser el hijo menor…"- dijo con voz misteriosa.

-"¿Disculpe?..."- dijo Duo confundido.

-"Si, eres el menor por eso te internaron…"-

-"¿De…como…como sabe eso?..."-

-"Yo lo veo todo…quiere ser como el libertino de tu hermano, o tener las empresas que tiene ahora tu hermana…"-

-"No es verdad…el sacerdocio me dio algo bueno, el amor, y el amor de dios…"- recito Duo.

-"Tratas de convencerte de eso.."-

-"Ya basta, ¿que quiere, ¿quien es usted!..."- dijo Heero con el ceño fruncido.

-"Soy Wufei Chang…y hay algo importante de lo que deberíamos hablar…"-

-"Lo siento señor Chang pero no tenemos nada de que hablar…"-

-"Ohhhh Heero…Heero…, pero que veo…tu madre te interno en el colegio ¿verdad?...ella es una fanática religiosa…si…y veo tu rencor hacia ella….pero también le agradeces por que te gusta lo que estudias…"-su mano se detiene en su barbilla y después continua hablando en ese tono de voz lento y rasposo.-"que bipolar eres…"-

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, asustados y muy confundidos, el hombre les señalo el camino y ellos lo siguieron en silencio aun con sus rostros llenos de perplejidad, aquel hombre chino los llevo hasta un callejón en donde bajaron unas escaleras hacia el sótano de un edificio de oficinas, ahí había carteles y rótulos que señalaban que su extraño guía era un vidente.

Dentro de ese extraño local, había una densa nube de humo aromático, la luz del sol entraba poco por las ventanas y se sentaron en los mullidos sillones. Wufei tomo asiento enfrente de ellos.

-"Se lo que quieren hacer…y voy a impedirlo…."-

-"¿Que?..."-

-"Basta se acabo, no se que hacemos aquí Duo, por que le hacemos caso, es un loco, pagano, no creemos en estas cosas…"- dijo Heero levantándose.

-"Heero, se que quieren ir a la casa de los diablos…y debo impedirlo…no solo por que es una batalla personal…"-

-"¿Que sabes tu de esa casa!"- Duo tomo a Heero de la mano y lo obligo a sentarse.

-"Más de lo que ustedes han encontrado y eso te lo aseguro…"-

-"Cuentanos…"-

-"Solo si prometen que no van a ir…."-

-"No podemos hacer eso…iremos..."-

-"Entiendan que ustedes no pueden nada en contra de Barton!"-

-"¿Barton?...el actual dueño de la casa…"- pregunto Heero interrumpiendo al chino.

-"Barton esta maldito…"- la voz del chino salio con duros esfuerzos de su garganta, como si le costara decirlo, mas rasposa que su normal tono de voz.

-"¿Mal…maldito?..."-

-"Si…Dios le dio un castigo…"-

-"No uses el nombre de Dios para tus blasfemias…"-

-"No, te puedo asegurar que fue Dios quien lo castigo, por hacer pactos con el demonio…"-

-"El demonio no existe"- Duo por fin sonrió, y luego comenzó a reír-" no existe.."-

-"Si no creen en él, no deberían entonces ir a esa casa….esta maldita como su dueño!"-

-"No creemos en él, pero algo pasa ahí…"-

-"Ah Duo Maxwell….tu si crees en él, no me mientas, lo puedo ver en tu mente…"-

-"Sal de mi mente!"- dijo Duo indignado

-"Bueno… ¿dinos que hizo Barton!"- dijo Heero cada ves mas molesto.

-"Ah es su trágica historia de amor, pero eso no importa, no deben ir ahí!"- Wufei se paro de un salto.-"se que fueron con Relena…"- ninguno de los dos jóvenes sacerdotes hablo.

-"Se lo que vieron…y se el miedo que sienten…"-

-"Dios…esta con nosotros…"- dijo Duo en un murmullo

-"No lo dudo… ¿pero eso servirá para meterse en el infierno?…"-

-"No importa que no nos digas la información, nosotros continuaremos con esto.."- esta ves fue Heero el que hablo con mas determinación, parecía por fin convencido.

-"Esta bien chicos….pero déjenme hacerles un amuleto….lo van a necesitar…"-

-"No…yo no quiero tus chucherias…"-

-"Duo, esta bien…déjalo que lo haga…"-

-"Eso es Heero, confía en mi…"-

Wufei agarro unos frascos de una repisa, comenzó sacando un huevo y pasándolo alrededor de ellos, como limpiándolos de algo invisible, agarro un plato y rompió los huevos para verter su contenido, que increíblemente no era normal.

Las yemas y las claras eran verduscas, había sangre, y lo que parecía un pollito desecho, una escena desagradable. Wufei sonrió y tomo la mano de Heero, observándola con determinación.

-"Heero, eres un niño índigo….si….ahh y el ángel Gabriel te toma bajo su protección en las séptima casa zodiacal, lo mas importante que veo es que tus ciclos lunares están alineados con la casa de Venus…"- Wufei parecía divagar y Duo se enfado por la sarta de idioteces que ese hombre oriental estaba diciendo.-"ahhhhhh ya lo veo, si… Duo y tu son pareja…"-

Y de nuevo en ese día, Wufei los sorprendió con sus revelaciones, de cosas que por supuesto eran privadas, y que ni en un colegio cristiano podían descubrir, como podía ser que ese "vidente" supiera no solo sus vidas si no su secreto mas importante.

-"Nosotros…"- tartamudeo Duo.-"nosotros no…bueno nosotros…"-

-"Si lo se, no se preocupen…yo se que se "aman", y que dios los perdona…"-

-"¿Eh?..."-

-"Si…dios lo perdona todo, además, ¿el amor no es acaso el sentimiento mas hermoso?..."- Wufei rió y tomo el porta retratos de una mujer, oriental también, con unos grandes lentes de pasta y una sonrisa tímida, la fotografía tenia un listón color negro adornando su retrato. Representando el luto del chino.-"mi amada Meiran…ahhh me espera del otro lado…a veces hablo con ella…"-

-"¿Uh?..."- repitió Duo confundido

-"Les decía chicos…ah si…sentimiento etc…, ah no tienen nada de que preocuparse saben…por que, ustedes no atentan contra la "familia", jajajaja en principio no deben tenerla"-

-"Asi es…Duo y yo no podemos casarnos con una mujer, o..tener hijos…"- dijo Heero mirando al chino que después de todo parecía relacionado con la religión cristiana, católica apostólica y romana.

Por supuesto ellos ya habían aprendido un poco sobre los gitanos y paganos, y de cómo habían terminado mezclado miles de leyendas y religiones, por ejemplo los seguidores de la Santa Muerte que se empeñan en pedir que se le canonice como un "santo". O cuando hablan de ángeles y astrología, o del chamanismo mezclado con budismo y judaísmo, y la gente…seguía pensando que era mejor tener a muchos dioses en vez de tener uno al cual adorar cada domingo. Concientes de eso. Miles de fieles se iban por ese camino fácil.

Claro si un Dios no te cumple el milagro, pues le pides a muchos lo mismo, a fin de cuentas que uno debe responder ¿no?...si eso pensaba la gente de la actualidad, ¿donde quedaba la ética y la moral, las buenas costumbres religiosas!...

Heero regreso de sus pensamientos para observar como Wufei les pasaba unas hierbas, y luego cantaba. Después les puso unos collares de concha encima del cuello.

-"Es todo…están listo para ir a esa casa, pero debo advertirles que si no regresan será por su necedad"- Wufei agarro una escoba y los corrió a palazos de su local.

De nuevo sobre la calle, ambos se miraron, no habían esperado que esta investigación diera estas vueltas, y que estuvieran obtuviendo tanta información y experiencia, aparte como las cosas parecían conducir a otras.

-"Duo, aun podemos ir a cenar, y por favor, por amor de dios…vamos a olvidar todo esto solo por esta noche ¿si?..."-

-"Esta bien Heero, no tocaremos el tema…"-

Heero sonrió a Duo y se tomaron de la mano para entrar en un restaurante. Toda la noche se la pasaron riendo, recordando desde cuando se conocían, de las situaciones graciosas, de los amigos del colegio, de lo hermosa que era la vida. Y después cuando hubieron pagado la cuenta regresaron a la posada, fue una fortuna que era tan tarde que todos los hermanos y hermanas estaban dormidos ya, o si seguían despiertos leían o rezaban tranquilamente.

Entraron en la habitación y se quitaron esa ropa para ponerse algo más cómodo y dormir tranquilos, apenas habían pegado las cabezas sobre la almohada se durmieron de inmediato pero cuando las manecillas del reloj dieron las 4 en punto un grito ensordecedor se dejo escuchar en toda la posada.

De inmediato saltaron de la cama muy asustados, perdieron con espasmos de terror las luces del cuarto, pero esos gritos no se detenían, y se dieron cuenta de inmediato que no era una alucinación.

El grito provenía de una habitación contigua. Todos los hermanos salieron a revisar que sucedía. Las monjas con su hábito puesto apresuradamente para que sus hermanos no vieran sus cuerpos, parecían asustadas y preocupadas a la vez, entonces todos estuvieron de acuerdo en la procedencia del grito

-"Es el cuarto de la Hermana Helen…"- dijo una voz chillona de una de las monjas

-"Si, de ahí vino el grito"- estuvo de acuerdo un hombre mayor variando la puerta con mucho valor, todos trataron de echar una mirada detrás de él.

Se prendieron las luces, la hermana Helen era la misma monja que durante el día de ayer les había saludado con la cabeza, era la hermana que tenia el voto de silencio. Ella estaba tirada sobre el piso, con su camisón blanco y su rostro tan lívido del mismo color.

-"AAAAAHI DIOS MIO….AHHH DIOS…DIOS MIO"- grito la hermana Helen Apuntando a la esquina de la habitación, todos miraron sorprendidos donde la monja señalaba con terror, su voto de silencio se había roto por una verdadera causa demoníaca.

En esa esquina de la habitaron, justo la que colinda al cuarto de Heero y Duo, estaba quemada con la silueta de alguien, el perfecto contorno de la figura humana, esa sombra estaba tan quemada pero no parecía haber señales de humo o de cenizas, mas que el hediondo olor a carne quemada.

-"AHHHH DIOS MIO…"- seguía lamentándose la monja, señalando frenética a la silueta en la pared.

Las demás monjas comenzaron a llorar y a levantar plegarias al señor, mientras que los sacerdotes estaban impactados, y entonces el hombre mayor tomo a la monja de los hombros.

-"Dime mujer, ¿que paso!..."-

-"Esa sombra salio de la nada, y cruzo la habitación después se detuvo ahí donde esta quemado, y cruzo al otro cuarto!"- dijo la monja horrorizada, con su voz rasposa por no usarla en todo un año.

-"¿Quien tiene la siguiente habitación!"- pregunto aquel sacerdote con dureza.

-"¿Padre…padre Traize!..."- pregunto Duo confundido.

-"¿Maxwell!... ¿tienes esa habitación!"- el padre Traize lo tomo de los hombros como a la monja, como si Duo tuviera la misma crisis.

-"Si…si…"- dijo dudoso

-"Maxwell, creo que tiene mucho que ver con lo que sucedió hoy..."- Traize dio una nueva mirada a la quemadura de la pared, parecía pensar, estaba serio con aquella mirada inquisitiva y experta.

-"¿Señor cuando llego?..."- pregunto Duo llamando de nuevo su atención.

-"Justo hoy, después de tu llamada por supuesto, es una suerte que me encontrara bastante cerca, fui inmediatamente a ver a la Señorita Darlian, y me alegra decirte que esa cosa maligna no esta mas con ella…."-

-"¿Que quiere decir padre?..."- dijo Heero con los ojos abiertos…

-"Asi es, justo lo que debes estar pensando, la cosa maligna me siguió hasta aquí, y puede que también los busque a ustedes!"- Traize tenia en su voz un toque de emoción, nada normal, la gente normal no se emociona de saber que un fantasma lo ha seguido a casa.

Por supuesto, estos hechos son bastante comunes. Hay muchas historias de gente que pasa cerca de cementerios y que…por cosas del destino esos seres llegan a seguirlos hasta sus casas, quizás buscando un refugio, buscando ayuda, buscando a quien fastidiar, nadie sabe en realidad. Los expertos en estos temas paranormales suelen llamarlo con cierta burla como que "se te pego un muerto".

De repente hubo un grito de total terror, Traize Khushrenada había olvidado que había aun muchos curiosos fuera de sus camas, las monjas seguían llorando, y los curiosos padres habían abiertos sus ojos a pesar del sueño.

-"Ah jajaja por supuesto….que ese "ente" confundido, no molestara a nadie más de esta casa, yo me encargare de él ahora mismo, déjenlo en mis manos!"- dijo Traize con alegría.

Traize Khushrenada era una eminencia episcopal, dentro de la iglesia, era el hombre que atendía grandes casos paranormales, y posesiones diabólicas, normalmente daba seminarios, y conferencias a los interesados. Así había conocido a un joven entusiasta llamado Duo Maxwell, que había seguido muy de cerca su carrera y lo consideraba un buen candidato para pupilo, pero aquel joven se había negado a irse con él, había algo que lo retenía en su colegio, y bueno… él supo entender.

Los demás curiosos se fueron a la cama, no muy convencidos de la palabra de Traize, algunos dejaron las luces de las habitaciones prendidas, solo por si acaso. En cambio ellos entraron a la habitación de los chicos, por donde había desaparecido la "cosa".

-"Bien…"- dijo Traize sacando de su maletín unos artilugios extraños con los que parecía estar haciendo lo que los "cazafantasmas" hacen, todo esas patrañas de los campos electromagnéticos y etc.

Pero cuando dieron las 6 de la mañana y no hubieron encontrado nada dentro de la habitación, el hombre se fue a la cama.

-"¿Por que no le contaste todo?..."-pregunto confundido Heero.-"pense que era tu ídolo..."-

-"Lo es…pero quiero llevar el caso yo mismo, podría traernos grandes meritos y así poder hacer carrera igual que él…"-Duo suspiro y regreso a su cama, tapándose pero aun con el rostro lucido,-"tu sabes lo difícil que es obtener respeto dentro de la iglesia con una carrera que nadie apoya, y en la que nadie cree"-

-"Duo….seré sincero contigo….Yo no te creía,…pero todo esto…todo esto me da pruebas de lo mal que estoy, no se si hay vida detrás de la muerte…., o si el diablo existe, pero…aquí hay algo que no es humano, y que tampoco es celestial…"-

Duo sonrió.-"Heero siempre me has apoyado, y te lo agradezco, te amo por eso"- el chico se sonroja.

Se levantaron una hora después y de nuevo decidieron no ponerse el hábito de sacerdote, por lo que simplemente vistieron pantalones negros y camisas blancas. Fueron al centro comercial a obtener algunas cosas que podrían necesitar.

Botellas de agua, lámparas de mano, relojes de pulsera, una cámara fotográfica, rollos de película, cassete para la videograbadora, cinta para la grabadora de sonidos, baterías, y algo de comida. Casa de campaña, bolsas de dormir, mochilas de campamento.

-"Bueno Heero…es hora…"- dijo Duo sacando de la carpeta la fotocopia del mapa, el auto color blanco emprendió la marcha hacia su desconocido destino. Aun protegidos por la luz de la tarde.

La autopista estaba vacía, si no fuera por un encuentro distante con gente que llegaba a la ciudad. Cuando por fin llegaron al kilómetro 30 de la autopista interestatal, observando atentamente el camino esperando poder encontrar el anuncio que ocultaba la senda hacia la mansión.

Ahí estaba aquel colorido anuncio que tanto buscaban, _"Bienvenidos a WhiteHill"_, el camino apenas se marcaba con las huellas de las llantas que habían pasado por ahí, efectivamente el camino era de terracería con algunos baches que hacían difícil la tarea de maniobrar y Heero frunció el ceño mirando el camino, detuvo el auto, y Duo levanto la mirada de los papeles que leía.

-"¿Que pasa?..."- pregunto Duo poco antes de que Heero se bajara del auto precipitadamente, entonces el también bajo.

-"Mira esto…"-

-"¿Pero como?..."- dijo Duo mirando el descubrimiento.

El camino que atravesaba la densa capa de árboles estaba bloqueado con un tronco grande, intentaron levantarlo pero era muy pesado, y definitivamente no había manera de cómo pasar el auto del otro lado del camino, se miraron decepcionados.

-"Tendremos que caminar…."- dijo Duo con un pesado suspiro, regresando al auto para llenar las mochilas de exploración con lo necesario, era notorio que llevaban muchas cosas pero no podían dejar nada del equipo, por lo que dejaron la casa de campaña, que era para 8 personas y era bastante grande.

Comenzaron su caminata sobre el camino despejado, todo lo demás fuera del sendero eran hileras de árboles interminables, que si se atrevieran a atravesar probablemente se perderían. Y un camino que se puede recorrer en 15 minutos en auto les tardo aproximadamente dos horas de caminata. Ellos no sabían exactamente que les esperaba, pero era simplemente extraño que el único camino estuviera bloqueado. Y que del otro lado del obstáculo el sendero parecía no ser transitado en mucho tiempo, la hierba crecía libremente eh incluso algunas florecillas silvestres, animales e insectos.

Entonces el bosque termino súbitamente y les mostró a la distancia una enorme mansión. Su hermosura era incomparable, con su techo de tejas rojas y su chimenea. Las columnas que sostenían el pórtico con majestuosidad. Y las diferentes ventanas. Entonces sus vistas se detuvieron en un pequeño balcón del primer piso, justo del lado izquierdo.

La sombra de la gran casona les protegía totalmente de la luz y en seguida cuando alzaron su mirada encontraron lastimosos los rayos del sol que sobresalían de esa esquina, entonces cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron después del lagrimeo, pudieron ver a un hombre observándolos atentamente, les sonrió calidamente con una copa redonda llena de liquido color ámbar en la mano, disfrutando de la brisa vespertina.

-"Es….ciertamente temprano…caballeros….esperen enseguida bajo…"- dijo aquel hombre, su voz era gruesa y muy varonil. El hombre desapareció en por la puerta de lo que parecía una habitación, el viento movía sus cortinas blancas de seda con un tejido muy trabajado y artístico, por algunos momentos con el vaivén del viento vieron el techo de la habitación, de donde colgaba una lámpara con cristales todo muy adornado.

Estaban esperando encontrar una vieja y desolada casona en medio del bosque, donde de alguna manera los jóvenes iban por diversión a consumir drogas y alcohol y que en estados alterados habían sido participes de una experiencia colectiva. O esa era la llama de esperanza dentro de ellos, pero ya estaban ahí, la casa existía, y alguien la habitaba.

Se miraron consternados, aun dentro del asombro que les producía el esplendor de la mansión, realmente hermosa.

-"Buenas tardes….pasen, pasen…"- dijo el hombre que ahora estaba parado en la entrada de la casa

Ellos subieron las escalinatas.

-"Señor, nosotros vinimos… para…"- empezó diciendo Duo.

-"Lo se…, adelante…"- el hombre, ahora viéndolo de cerca era de un atractivo muy masculino, su cabello muy bien acomodado de una forma en la que uno de sus ojos verdes era tapado y le daba un aire de misterio y elegancia, llevaba puesto un traje color café oscuro, que contorneaba de su figura, su camisa blanca, un chaleco debajo del saco, unos zapatos del mismo color impecablemente lustrados. Corbata y un reloj de bolsillo que atravesaba su estomago con una cadena de reluciente oro.

Si hubiera una palabra para describirlo esa era "Elegancia", por que aquel hombre mientras los adentraba dentro de la casa, se movía de una manera tan primorosa. Y sus movimientos solos reflejaban seguridad.

-"Supongo que desean ver….toda la casa…"- dijo el guiándolos hasta un salón bastante amplio, con un mini bar y bancos para la gente. .-"Este salón….se conserva como originalmente era…pueden…ver…que hermosa época?..."- el hombre miro la habitación con ensoñación.

Y no era para menos, aquella habitación tenía un papel tapiz hermoso, con acabados en madera, así mismo como la barra del bar, hecho de maderas gruesas y bien acabadas, que bien podrían valer en la actualidad una fortuna...y ni hablar de los muebles….

-"Espere…"- dijo Heero por fin saliendo de su asombro.-"¿quien es usted?..."-

-"Ahhh es verdad…es verdad…que insolente he sido, primero las presentaciones…por supuesto..."- aquel hombre le tendió la mano.-"Trowa...Barton…"-

-"El es…Duo Maxwell"- aquel hombre le tiene la mano al trenzado y se dan un apretón.-"y yo soy Heero Yuy"-

-"Un verdadero placer caballeros…"- su sonrisa fue deslumbrante.

-"Pero…Se...señor Barton?...usted obtuvo la casa en...el año…"-

-"Por aquí jóvenes…"- Barton dejo la habitación.

Se miraron entre ellos en total consternación. Si ese era el señor Barton….no, no tenia sentido, el señor Barton debería ser un anciano casado con su anciana esposa, y su perro, entonces él les mostraría sus fotos de todos sus nietos, y les contaría historias de su juventud...Ese era su concepto de anciano….no este sujeto Elegante, de hermosura sin igual y de una juventud increíble…

Pero desde luego los últimos días, con apariciones y sombras que atraviesan los muros….¿que era coherente!.

Lo siguieron a través de los corredores, al parecer de ese lado de la casa se mantenía intacto, entonces entraron en otra habitación como la anterior que esta vez evocaba un salón de juegos, con una mesa de villar, una mesa para jugar cartas, y otros tipos de juegos de mesa comunes.

-"Antes los caballeros se reunían a beber un poco de coñac y jugar un poco al black jack, ya saben estar un poco de la compañía masculina…y discutir de deportes…"-

-"Señor Barton… ¿es usted el hijo de…el señor Barton que compro la casa en 1955?..."- dijo Heero deteniéndose para llamar la atención.

-"Pense que querían ver la casa….pero puedo ver su interés en mi historia familiar, bastante bien por mi parte, pero me gustaría hacerlo al final del recorrido…"-

-"Entonces bien…"- dijo Duo sacando de la mochila la cámara de video, mientras que en la otra mano la cámara fotográfica, y comenzó a turnarse para obtener las tomas.

Heero huso la grabadora de sonidos tratando de escuchar a su misterioso guía…

-"Ahora si me permiten, deben esperar ver el salón dedicado a mis visitantes nocturnos,… oh si…no me vean así… el lugar existe…si eso es lo que se preguntaban"-

-"Si eso era pero…. ¿como sabe que veníamos?...como sabe que queremos ver?..."-

-"Naturalmente…mi amigo Wufei me informo de su visita, el es…algo agresivo cuando habla de mi persona, pero le aseguro que somos…..buenos…muy buenos amigos…"- El hombre disfruto la palabra "amigo" con cierto dejo de sarcasmo, que ellos no quisieron notar. A pesar de que les proporciono a ambos un electrizante escalofrió.

-"Entonces Señor Barton, si usted tiene una discoteca nocturna, bar…café, o lo que sea que tenga. Entonces usted tiene una….evasión fiscal…"-

-"¿En serio?...sabe…mi contador tiene años sin llamarme, dudo que haya algún problema burocrático…"-

-"Pero acabamos de investigar los recibos..y…"-

-"Pues lo hicieron mal…"- dijo Barton de nuevo como ultima palabra saliendo por otra puerta de la habitación.

-"Duo este hombre esta evadiendo nuestras preguntas, sera mejor que tenga buenas explicaciones, o mañana mismo estará en la cárcel…"- Heero frunció su típico ceño en molestia total.

Atravesaron otro corredor lleno de puertas, todas ellas cerradas. Mientras que sus pasos resonaban sobre el suelo de madera, pasos huecos y de repente un golpe en una de las puertas los hizo saltar a ambos.

-"Dios!….¿que hay ahí?"- pregunto muy asustado, con el rostro descompuesto por la impresión.

-"Disculpe, pero…esa habitación esta fuera de la visita, pero no se preocupe ahí se encuentra…encerrado mi perro…"-

-"Ah…vaya…me asuste mucho…"-

Entonces entraron por una puerta doble. Era otro salón tan amplio como los demás, pero este parecía más "moderno". El piso era de loza negra, había luces de neon, otra barra pero de metal y detrás descansaban miles de botellas de todos los colores, el eco retumbaba en una habitación tan vacía.

En el primer piso de apreciaba un balcón donde había mesas, varias mesas quizás de aluminio brillante, parecía efectivamente una discoteca.

-"¿Tiene permiso para vender bebidas alcohólicas?..."- pregunto Heero mirándolo acusadoramente.

-"Señor Yuy, deje de acusarme de esa manera, yo tan solo lo recibo en mi casa, no tiene por que tratarme como un delincuente…"-

-"No lo llame delincuente, y tampoco lo estoy acusando"-

-"Relajate Heero…. ¿quieres una copa?...anda…la vida es tan corta y bella como para mantenerte siempre con el ceño fruncido…"-

Duo miro a su compañero amado, como diciéndole "es verdad", lo cual no ayudo para nada a relajarlo, había algo en el ambiente, algo pesado que no podía dejarlo en paz, algo que no lo dejaba "relajarse", algo que lo impulsaba a acusar a ese hombre!.

-"Esta bien señor Barton, nosotros no bebemos…"- dijo Duo respondiendo por Heero que parecía estar apretando las manos tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-"Bien…pasaremos a las habitaciones del primer piso si no le molesta…"-

Llegaron al espacio de las escaleras, si viéramos un mapa de la enorme mansión quizás estas estuvieran en el mero centro de la estructura, no había ventanas pero si montones de candelabros de cristal que contaban con luz eléctrica, pero con una luz tenue ambarina.

-"Tengan cuidado…las escaleras son peligrosas…"- dijo Barton con ironía.

Duo se detuvo a tomar una fotografía, cuando noto que las escaleras tenían un olor extraño…luego un insecto se paro justo sobre la lente de la cámara….después fueron 2…y 3…5…6…

Y una mano lo tomo del brazo, dándole un tiron para que continuara subiendo, era Barton que lo había descubierto muy atrás de ellos, y había regresado a "ayudarlo" a subir, no de la manera mas amable por supuesto…

-"No…le recomiendo que se quede solo mucho tiempo…usted sabe que trágicos accidentes pueden ocurrir en las escaleras…"- repitió ahora con una voz suave y susurrante.

Continuaron subiendo. Y cuando llegaron al primer piso los condujo a otra habitación con el mismo estilo que las antes vistas, pero esta era mas pequeña y confortante, tenia un sillon doble y una chimenea, un escritorio con una lámpara y documentos encima de ella, cortinas blancas, y una antigua alfombra. Se dieron cuenta de dos cosas.

Esta era la habitación en la que habían visto al hombre por primera vez… además sobre el escritorio descansaba la copa redonda sobre una servilleta, y la otra cosa que notaron de inmediato fue al otro hombre sentado en el sillón, este era de piel blanca, con un hermoso color de cabello dorado, su traje igual de majestuoso y elegante era de color gris.

Trowa Barton tomo su reloj de bolsillo, le abrió la tapa y reviso la hora, después sonrió con alegría. -"vaya, no me di cuenta de la hora…así que ya estas aquí…"-

El rubio hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-"Buenas tardes.."- dijo Duo educadamente al extraño, pero este no respondió

-"No se preocupe joven Maxwell, El es un completo descortés y sin falta de educación…"-

-"Sentimos haber venido así, no sabíamos que pensaba tener compañía…"- dijo Heero a manera de disculpa

-"Por supuesto que no sabían, además….yo siempre espero visitas…"-

El rubio se levanto del sillón, los miro con arrogancia, y dejo la sala en completo silencio.

-"Ya lo eh dicho es un malcriado, no le hagan caso…"-

-"Disculpe, ¿puede darnos la hora?..."-

-"Si, son las 10 de la noche…"-

-"¿Que!"- preguntaron ambos alarmados.

-"Pero si nosotros llegamos a la 3 de la tarde, y su visita no tiene ni 30 min. de empezada, ¿como pueden ser las 10 de la noche!"- pregunto con enfado Duo.

-"Compruebenlo ustedes mismos, ahí esta la puerta del balcón.."-

Ambos salieron y para su asombro la noche ya había caído, de inmediato miraron sus relojes de pulsera, ambos aparatos estaban detenidos, las manecillas detenidas justo en la hora en la que entraron a la casa.

-"Esto no tiene sentido…"- Duo comenzó a sudar, a respirar rápido y Heero lo tomo de la mano.

-"Calmate Duo….no, no pasa nada…"-

-"¿Sucede algo caballeros?..."- pregunto Trowa saliendo al exterior, ellos negaron con la cabeza, entonces Trowa asomo el rostro hacia el bosque, un grupo conformado por bastante gente empezó a emerger del bosque enfrente de ellos, fue tan extraño, tan repentino como aterrador!

-"¿Quien es esa gente!..."- pregunto Heero con horror…

-"Mis invitados…si gustan acompañarnos ustedes podrán disfrutar todo por mi cuenta"- les da una sonrisa.

-"Nosotros…necesitamos ir al sanitario..."-

-"Por supuesto, esta sobre el corredor la ultima puerta…"-

Los tres salieron al corredor que, misteriosamente estaba lleno de gente, gente con copas en las manos, había ruido estridente que provenía del salón discoteca, había unas puertas dobles como las de abajo, lo que quería decir que era la entrada a la zona de mesas del primer piso.

Cuando llegaron al sanitario ambos se encerraron dentro.

-"Duo….esa chica, esa chica de la cabellera roja, esa misma chica apenas venia en esta dirección, venia saliendo del bosque hace unos minutos y cuando nosotros entramos de nuevo a la casa, ya estaban aquí, entonces ya estaban aquí…"- Heero tenia los ojos abiertos, muy alarmado.

-"Oh Dios,….oh Dios…tranquilo, tu lo dijiste Heero….hay que calmarse ¿si?..."-

Abrieron las llaves del agua, y empaparon sus rostros, nerviosos. Luego regresaron al pasillo que ahora estaba vacío, en completo silencio…

Y entonces lo vieron…

De una de las vigas de madera, colgaba una mujer, colgaba una mujer por el cuello, con su expresión de odio en sus marcadas cejas, su rostro pálido y casi azulado. Meciéndose suavemente con un viento inexistente.

Su vestido de época, color crema estaba manchado con sangre, la propia sangre de la mujer, que brotaba del orificio de bala que tenia en el pecho.

Por supuesto que…si te encuentras en una casa en medio del bosque, en un pasillo desolado. A una mujer muerta…pero con los ojos bien abiertos, y que además te señala, bueno no es para mantener la "calma"….

Ambos jóvenes aprendices de sacerdotes, saltaron hacia las paredes, tratando de esquivar las tambaleantes piernas de la mujer que se revolcaban.

Duo comenzó a llorar. Heero estaba verde que de inmediato vomito lo que había comido, y lleno de sudor en su rostro.

Como pudieron entraron en la oficina de Barton. El estaba sentado en el sillón de su escritorio. El rubio hombre que habían visto antes, estaba de nuevo sobre el sillón.

-"¿Que pasa?...pareciera que vieron un fantasma…jaja."- se rió Trowa.

-"burf..burf…auo,..Quierf….Quiero saber que pasa aquí, ¿quien eres, ¿que eres?"- pregunto Heero después de un interminable tartamudeo incomprensible.

-"Bueno…Yo me llamo…Trowa Barton…como ustedes saben, ….soy el mejor amigo…de Quatre Winner…. Por favor Winner saluda a los invitados…"-

El rubio les lanzo una mirada llena de locura, tan sádica…tan horripilante, que su belleza le daba un aire tan maligno…

-"Y creo que ya conocieron a mi querida Dorothy….pero ella no puede bajar de donde esta para saludarlos….lleva ahí 60 años…jajajaja…"-

-"Ahhhh…ahhh….mamáaaa…."- lloriqueo Duo aterrorizado, y de repente sus pantalones se humedecieron

-"Supongo que se preguntaran…por que estamos aquí…y ¿que hace esa gente allá abajo divirtiéndose?..."-

-"¡La leyenda!"-

-"No mi amigo, esto no es una leyenda, es una realidad, hace 60 años que Quatre mato a su hermosa esposa, y a sus dos hijos….encerrados en la habitación de la planta baja…"- Trowa bebió de su copa, después se levanto y camino entre ellos..

-"Como es natural, su matrimonio me destrozo el alma, y lo peor es que a pesar de eso, yo lo amaba, mis celos llegaron a un nivel no controlable, y en mi deseo de tenerlo para mi solo, pedí ayuda con un "shaman" chino, llamado Jug Chang que con una suma increíble de dinero, hizo un trabajo diabólico para hacerle daño a Dorothy"- hizo una pausa para mirarlo.-"ah pero…como es bien sabido cualquier pacto con el mismo demonio …se paga a un precio aun mayor. Me refiero a que…mi deseo era hacerle daño a la mujer pero aquel daño se revertiría hacia mi"-

Quatre frunció su ceño y arrojo una lámpara con tanta fuerza que Duo y Heero saltaron para que los vidrios no los cortaran.

-"Asi fue entonces, como Quatre fue mi amante durante unos meses, en una apasionada relación a escondidas de una mujer amargada. Pero yo no veía el daño deseado en la mujer, intente preguntarle al Chino ¿por que no funcionaba?. Pero aquel ya había muerto. La causa de su muerte me es desconocida."-

Trowa se acerca al fantasma del rubio, pero este se aleja de inmediato con su rostro enfadado.

"Ese mismo día mientras conducía a su casa, el daño se revirtió. De una manera tan maligna como suele actuar el diablo"- Mira a Duo que dejo de llorar y parecía consternado.-"eres muy hermoso…"-

Heero se adelanta e interpone entre los dos, protegiendo a su amado. Trowa lo mira de manera ofendida y regresa a su escritorio.

-"Justo cuando estacionaba mi auto afuera de la casa, escuche disparos y de inmediato corrí hacia la casa para descubrir que sucedia. Trágico…muy trágico momento. Pero esta serie de errores nunca se detienen…y mi amado Quatre….mi hermoso…seria el inocente que sufrió las consecuencias de mi egoísmo. Poseído sujetaba un arma y sobre el piso estaban los cuerpos de los dos pequeños. Ella estaba tirada sobre el corredor donde su alma esta atrapada. Mi horror fue grande cuando intento dispararse y lo impedí, pero mi destino es sufrir…y no pude detenerlo por mucho tiempo"-

Un ruido muy fuerte, como el de una persona murmurando en un altavoz, se escucho en la habitación, era la voz de Quatre, incomprensible para ellos.

-"Se disparo…muriendo de inmediato, y yo destrozado pero aun cuerdo de la situación decide escapar de la escena. Corrí hasta mi auto y desaparecí en la noche, unos kilómetros mas adelante se encuentra mi villa de veraneo, donde comúnmente descansaba y ese fue mi refugio durante muchos años, después de la muerte de mi amado. Diez años de sufrimiento, por supuesto mi horrible castigo. Pero yo no aprendí la lección, era muy joven para aprender de mis errores…"-

-"¿Estabas loco!"- logro decir Heero después de una completa batalla entre su miedo y la sensatez.-"tú no puedes jugar con las almas que le pertenecen a Dios…"-

-"Ahora ese es mi trabajo…"-dijo Trowa no como un lamento de echo fue una respuesta cínica y desinteresada.-"lo echo ya no tiene solución, como descubrí. Así es me volví un loco ocultista, leyendo todos los libros que pudieran si quiera mencionar las artes oscuras"-

Duo mientras escuchaba la historia saco un celular. Intento de marcar pero no tenía señal. Lo arrojo al suelo atrayendo las miradas.-"no, no tiene señal…"- dijo en un débil murmullo

-"Compre la la esperanza de reunirme con mi amado, un viejo conjuro para unir nuestras almas, pero yo no sabia que el demonio que poseyó a Quatre esa noche, se había quedado atrapado junto a los fallecidos dentro de la mansión!"-

Nadie hablo, y Heero miro con lastima el alma atormentada de ese muchacho, pero no le tenia ninguna clase de simpatía.

-"Mientras hacia el hechizó, murmurado las palabras en una lengua muerta, caminando por la casa para que surtiera efecto el campo dimensional. Aquella alma endemoniada me sorprendió tomándome con sus invisibles manos por el cuello, y su voz helada completando las líneas del embrujo. Luego con su fuerza sobre humana. Me arrojo por las escaleras, y baje dando vueltas en los afilados escalones, causándome golpes y contusiones que si bien no me mataron me dejaron agonizando sobre el piso, después de días incontables, sucumbí ante la muerte. En una casa desolada de la que nadie sabia que había comprado. Jamás encontraron mi cuerpo"-

-"¿Y el demonio!"- preguntaron espantados.

-"Aun esta aquí, vive en la mitad de alma de Quatre. Su violencia esta desatada, pero a veces los destellos de mi amado se dejan ver, tan dulce niño como cuando vivía. Como decía, el demonio había completado el hechizo, haciéndolo más poderoso, más maligno, sellando su pacto diabólico con el sacrificio de mi alma, ahora posee la casa. Y yo solo soy su criado. Las almas de los niños, Valentín y Emilio se convirtieron en los objetos de su placer, y el alma de Dorothy, como había sido mi primer deseo, es la que paga sus furias, con golpizas interminables."-

-"¡Pobre alma, ¿te das cuenta de cuanto daño has provocado, las vidas de las cosas mas sagradas, una mujer inocente a tus pervertidas ideas infernales, y dos de las criaturas más amadas por el Señor, su alma no les pertenece al demonio, y alguien debe regresarlas al señor…"- había dicho Duo con una furia y coraje sorprendente, mientras quitaba a Heero de delante suyo para encarar al fantasma.

-"¿No me han escuchado, ya no hay solución, y es aun mas peor de lo que se imaginan!...no solo nosotros estamos condenados….también las almas de esos visitantes, seducidos por las tentaciones que ha impuesto nuestro captor, y es sorprendente como a pesar de ser una amenaza, la gente viva aun continua viniendo en la oscuridad nocturna a morir!"-

-"Pide ayuda al señor que aun hay esperanza, él nos escucha, él nos ve, seguro atenderá tus lamentos si te esforzaras"-

-"¡Yo no tengo poderes como para llamarlo, estoy muerto, soy solo una alma entre estas paredes que son mas duras que un diamante, estamos muertos…estamos muertos…sin un cuerpo él no nos escuchara"-

-"¡Entonces nosotros podemos rezar por ustedes!..."-

-"¿Y como sabes que estas vivo mi niño?..."- dijo una voz estridente, seca, muy rasposa proveniente del rubio. Su rostro distorsionado provocándoles unos escalofríos terribles, y cada una de sus palabras resonó en sus oídos. Duo comenzó de nuevo con las lagrimas y lamentos incomprensibles en su lloriqueo.

-"Soy tan joven, aun tengo cosas que hacer, quiero vivir, quiero vivir, quiero vivir!"- se repetía Duo golpeando su cabeza con ambas manos en total desesperación.

Heero lo abraza para que se detenga y deje de hacerse daño, sujeta su rostro.-"mirame Duo….MIRAME, bien…tranquilo, tranquilo, escucha….Ese demonio te esta engañando, aun estamos vivos..., no te dejes engañar por sus mentiras…no lo escuches"-

-"Estupidos sacerdotes, par de mocosos sin experiencia, ¿creían que podrían meterse en mi casa, ¿en la casa de los diablos, ¿eso pensaban par de idiotas?...se bien lo que llevan haciendo estos días, los aceche mientras estaban en casa de esa niña que escapo, y me mandaron a ese otro PENDEJO, ESE ESTUPIDO DE TRAIZE NO TIENE EL PODER, NI LAS FUERZAS PARA VENCERME, VENGO DEL INFIERNO Y AHÍ ME LOS LLEVARE A TODOS…"- su voz atronadora, coro de voces muertas.

Los ojos rojos de Quatre miraron sus manos que bajaban hasta el piso y tomaban algo levantándolo en un haz de luz. Relena estaba emergiendo del suelo lentamente, con la mirada perdida, con el rostro pálido, llevaba puesto un camisón blanco. Y cuando estuvo de pie en medio de la habitación, el demonio comenzó a reír maniáticamente

-"DE TODAS MANERAS ESTA ALMA ES MIA, SU DIOS NO LOS AYUDARA MIENTRAS ENTEN DENTRO DE MIS TERRENOS, PRONTO SERAN OTROS SIMPLES MUERTOS"-

-"No!"- dijo Heero lleno de valentía.-"no es verdad, el poder de la oración no se comprara con tus falsedades"-

-"Relena…alma extinta, obedece mis ordenes, sujeta a estos condenados y tráelos a su muerte, obedece a tu dueño, obedece a tu amo…"-

El alma de Relena camino lentamente, en las cuencas de sus ojos descansaban un par de canicas trasparentes. Ambos chicos esquivaron el abrazo que amenazaba con capturarlos.

Parecía carente de razón, caminando tambaleante, pero se detuvo súbitamente, frunciendo su ceño, mueca de dolor debido a la batalla contra el poder que la poseía. Lagrimas escurrieron de esos dos ojos muertos. Reclino lentamente la cabeza pareciendo reconocer a los chicos.

Y con su voz débil y susurrante el alma murmuro -"El…el Señor esta conmigo…"-

Duo reacciono recordando sus mismas palabras. La chica le regreso el valor espiritual aun con mas fuerza acompañado con una buena dosis de esperanza, de la bolsa de su pantalón saco la pequeña cruz que sujeto sintiéndose poderoso.-"el Señor esta conmigo Relena…gracias…"- dijo a la chica antes de colocársela sobre la frente.

Ella ardió de inmediato como si tratara de una combustión instantánea, las cenizas de su alma brillaban con intensidad mientras lentamente se levaban hacia el cielo desapareciendo en pocos minutos.

-"Que tu alma descanse en paz Relena…"- dijo como plegaria.

El grito de coraje del demonio lo hizo reaccionar de su asombro. Pero aun con ese sentimiento que solo la "fe" puede dar, le hizo frente con el rostro en alto.

-"Ahora ves el poder"- dijo simplemente. Un rugido como el de un león fue la respuesta de la bestia, y Heero atento al peligro, tomo la mano de Duo y salio corriendo de la oficina.

La esplendorosa casa no era ahora mas que paredes rasgadas y viejas, llenas de grietas, oscurecidas y pintadas con los rostros transfigurados, mitad humano/ demonio, de las almas atrapadas. Los ojos blancos, las ojeras, pero con sus expresiones de dolor interminable.

Heero saco una pluma de su camisa, pinto una cruz .-"Por favor dios mío…por favor llevatelos de aquí…llevatelos…"- dijo enjuagándose el sudor con el puño.

Entonces cada uno de los rostros fue explotando en cenizas luminosas de color blanco desapareciendo rápidamente. Escucharon pasos detrás de ellos y corrieron por los pasillos de esa casa, mas lúgubre y terrible de las alucinaciones para engañar. La realidad era muy difícil, ellos eran solo dos para liberar cada uno de los rostros pintados en las diferentes paredes de la mansión. Pero en ese momento solo tenían una misión.

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras. Encontrando al final de ellas el esqueleto cubierto de telarañas, del que hace 50 años fue Trowa Barton. Entonces ellos se miraron entre si, recordando a los primeros atormentados.

-"Dios ya sabes que hacer"- dijo Duo mientras hacia la cruz sobre los restos.

Una repentina luz blanca alumbro el lugar, igual que el "flash" de una cámara fotográfica, y ellos continuaron con su loca tarea de salvar almas.

Llegaron a las puertas cerradas que escondían las almas de dos niños, las abrieron con una fuerte patada. Aquella habitación era originalmente su habitación, y su corazón se enterneció cuando los encontraron hechos un ovillo sobre el suelo, llorando con sus juguetes alrededor, uno de ellos abrazaba un oso de felpa.

No tendrían mas de diez años. -"Tranquilos…venimos a ayudarlos…ahora vivirán con dios…"-

-"¿Con dios?..."- pregunto uno de ellos levantándose emocionado

-"Si!...y ya no sufrirán..."-

-"¿y mi Mami y mi Papi?..."-

-"Tu mami también…estoy seguro que tu papi también a pesar de haberse portado mal, él no lo hizo por que quisiera, si no por que…alguien más lo deseo…"-

-"¿Entonces él nos quiere?...¿él no quería matarnos?..."-

-"Apurate Duo!..."- interrumpió la voz dura de Heero, que estaba asomándose por el pasillo, por donde venían el demonio y un grupo de almas poseídas por su maligno poder.

-"Asi es chiquito….él los quiere, y pronto los alcanzara, ahora cierren sus ojitos…"-

Ambos niños obedecieron de inmediato, y entonces Duo hizo la señal de la cruz sobre sus frentes, deseando con todo el corazón que estos dos chiquitos llegaran al lado de su señor, y que a partir de ese momento fueran felices eso esperaban.

Siguieron corriendo por la casa como un par de muchachos enloquecidos llenos de una fe ciega, era como si cada oración a su señor los llenara de alguna droga, pues habían dejado atrás el miedo que se albergaba en sus interiores, era ahora invencibles.

Subieron de nuevo al segundo piso, donde corrieron por las habitaciones y llegaron a los pies de Dorothy, quien aun seguía pidiendo ayuda en una agonía maldita, y con una rápida señal la chica desapareció en un destello. Por fin fueron encerrados contra una pared. El maligno aun con su forma distorsionada, lastimando el alma de Quatre.

-"Hasta aquí llegaron, no tienen idea del trabajo que me costo reunir a esas almas idiotas, pero las suyas por ser corderos de su señor, serán el doble de poderosas sobre mi hechizo ya tirado, oh que gran banquete serán ustedes…"-

-"Largo, vete, vete Quatre, vete!..."- gimió Duo sufriendo de empatia por aquella alma.

-"Duo…"- murmuro Heero.

Pero su compañero estaba más ocupado tratando de hacer razonar al Quatre atrapado. Pero Heero insistió con un brillo raro sobre sus ojos. Una clara determinación se había plantado dentro de él, y conociendo su espíritu inquebrantable y testarudo, no habría nada que lo convenciera de lo contrario.

Duo hizo la señal muchas veces, rezo Aves Marías, de hecho dijo muchas de las oraciones que venían en desorden a su cabeza, pero el demonio simplemente no se detenía.

-"Espera Duo, esto no va detenerlo…"-

-"¿Sugieres que no haga nada y entonces se apodere de nosotros?.."- murmuro sarcásticamente.

-"No exactamente, debes irte cuando te lo ordene, recuerda que a pesar de todo yo te amo, entregue mi vida al Señor pero mi corazón es tuyo…"-

-"¿De que hablas?..."- sus ojos chispearon de lagrimas, no dejaría que Heero hiciera algo estupido, menos por él, que ante todo tenia la culpa de traerlos a ellos solos a enfrentar un misterio que ni siquiera conocían y para el cual no se prepararon adecuadamente.-"no me iré sin ti…"-

-"Tienes que hacerlo, solo el amor puede contrarrestar el hechizo que lanzaron sobre estas personas…., aquel pensamiento egoísta que los destruyo a todos…".-

-"¡Pero!..."-

-"Hazlo por mi, o mi muerte será en vano…"- 

A pesar de que el pasillo era largo, sin ninguna salida, sin ninguna ventana, Heero tenia la esperanza de que Duo corriera mientras el luchaba literalmente contra aquello.

Así fue entonces que se arrojo con la valentía, con el coraje que reunió, y al instante sus manos comenzaron a quemarse, tan si quiera de acercarlas un poco a la bestia, un dolor intenso, terrible de soportar. Las yemas de sus dedos fueron derritiéndose como la cera de una vela cuando el pabilo se quema lentamente.

El olor a carne asada y los sollozos de Duo retumban en las paredes, pero él no se detuvo de su misión, y arremetió con mas fuerza hacia el demonio, consiguiendo moverlo unos centímetros del camino, Duo se lanzo intentando no tocar nada, así como no fue tocado por las llamas pero su espalda justo al pasar de lado, se incendio de inmediato, corrió a pesar del dolor que soportaba, hasta que se sintió seguro y detenerse a quitar la ropa en llamas.

Arriba la lucha de Heero era confusa, pues peleaba con el dolor y contra la bestia demoníaca al mismo tiempo, sus cabellos se encendieron lentamente y la ropa igual, entonces sus dedos sintieron la carne demoníaca.

Contrario a cualquiera de sus pensamientos, aquel cuerpo estaba frío, tan helado que sentía ahora las llagas enterrando mas en sus lastimados y quemados dedos. Pero ya no resistía mas. Estaba apunto de darse por vencido encomendando a Dios su alma y que Duo estuviera con bien para que escapara.

Cuando de repente unas manos le trajeron alivio. Volteo un poco su mirada para observar a aquella presencia pero sus ojos solo vieron luz resplandeciente que brotaba de una silueta parecida a un humano, solo que dos grandes alas a su espalda lo distinguían. La figura no tenia rostro, como si estuviera cubierto de un velo blanco y hermoso, y solo resaltaban las facciones, como la nariz y el lugar donde debían estar los ojos, bajo la mirada por que no le dolía ver esta luz tan de cerca. Pero solo vio que provenían desde su pecho. El ángel abrazo su espalda con cariño y entonces no sintió nada mas

Ya no era doloroso sentir la fría piel de demonio, ni tampoco tocar con sus brazos desnudos el escudo ardiente que lo protegía, animado se atrevió a acercarse aun mas a pesar de las luchas que oponía su adversario, algo suave, como tocar agua…pero en un estado sólido por que de hecho tan solo con sujetarla con sus dedos pudo arrancarla de aquel cuerpo.

Poco a poco la arrastro consigo. Y el demonio tenía otra forma, mas parecida a mounstro. Mientras sobre sus brazos caía el alma de Quatre Winner, inconsciente y debilitado. No supo como, ni de donde pero otras figuras aparecieron enfrente de ellos.

Estas personas eran como el ángel que los abrazaba a ambos, solo que su velo era color negro y sus alas tenían otra forma, entonces ellos se encargaron de sujetar al demonio por el cuello, y de la cintura, sus brazos, y hasta las piernas, esos ángeles negros eran muchos encargados de un mismo demonio, y despacio lo arrastraron hacia el suelo, atravesándolo con lentitud, hasta desaparecer.

Los gritos del demonio aun se oían entre todas las paredes de la casa, pero poco a poco fueron menguando hasta desaparecer. Hubo silencio.

Duo estaba desmayado abajo, no supo en que momento paso, pero despertó en el suelo frío, vacío y oscuro pasillo de la casa, con su apariencia real, la apariencia de una casa sola, abandonada. Ya no había diablos sobre las paredes, tampoco los lujos y esplendores de una mansión victoriana.

Escucho un golpeteo en las escaleras, y alerto todos sus sentidos con un poco de nerviosismo, pero solo encontró a Heero, quien sangraba de sus manos, su ropa estaba quemada, sucia y sudada de todas partes, su cabello desarreglado y un poco quemado, cojeando lentamente hasta llegar a él.

-"Oh Dios mío, ¿Heero estas bien!..."- pregunto alarmado.

-"Si…si…"- dijo el confuso.

-"¿Que paso!"- la mirada desconcertada de Duo parecía divagar en sus sentimientos.-"me desmaye, escuchaba gritos, muchos gritos….era gente gritando como si el infierno se hubiera abierto"-

-"Creo…creo que así fue…los ángeles abrieron el infierno y bajaron a la bestia"-

-"¿Angeles?"- murmuro Duo mirando su entorno, entonces ambos se percataron en las huellas sobre los pisos.

Era como una fotografía sobre el suelo, estaba la marca perfecta del cuerpo de Duo, siendo abrazado por otra persona para su impresión tenia unas alas enormes.

Mientras que un poco mas adelante en el suelo estaba la enorme mancha carbonizada, y sobre su pared estaba la imagen de un diablo siendo arrastrado con sus manos hacia arriba, intentando escapar.

Pronto se dieron una idea de lo que había pasado, pero no había nada, pero absolutamente nada que los animara a quedarse mas tiempo!...tenían que salir, tenían que salir. Corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron a pesar de sus quemaduras, y del cojeo en la pierna derecha de Heero, donde el demonio le había dado un zarpazo, igual su rostro estaba arañado y de su ceja corría un río color rojo.

-"Esperen…"- dijo una voz femenina.

Ambos voltearon con el corazón en la garganta. Era Dorothy la que estaba llamándoles, llevaba ahora un vestido blanco. Y la luz de una ventana le alumbraba, detrás de ella aparecieron los niños, al final Trowa sosteniendo a Quatre que parecía débil. Todos sonrieron felices.

-"Chicos…gracias…"- dijo Trowa mientras Quatre intentaba levantar el rostro para mirarles, con una enorme y calida sonrisa.

-"Es la despedida…"- dijo uno de los niños saltando con mucha alegría.

Y entonces Duo asintió con ternura.

Se miraron unos momentos más, y sus figuras desaparecieron lentamente como aparecieron. Ellos continuaron su salida.

El sol de un nuevo día, les golpeo el rostro de inmediato, dejando un leve dolor sobre sus sienes. Y entonces escucharon el derrapar de unas llantas sobre la grava y la arena de la vieja entrada.

Del auto salieron Wufei Chang acompañado del padre Traize, que entre ambos los ayudaron a subir al auto.

-"¿Pero que diablos pensaban !"- dijo el padre Traize, mirando por el retrovisor como se alejaban de la casona, y su aspecto deteriorado.

Ninguno hablo, estaban exhaustos, como para relatarles la historia, pero entonces Heero tenia una enorme duda.

-"¿Como…como pasaron el auto si habia un tronco…?"-

-"Facil Yuy….en un momento lo veras…"-

A lo lejos los chicos vieron el tronco aun deteniendo el camino, pero el auto en el que habían llegado ya no estaba, para susto de ambos el padre Traize no parecía querer detenerse o bajar la velocidad, y por lo contrario la aumento, ambos chicos se aferraron a los asientos esperando el golpe, pero de repente el auto había saltado y ahora descendía rápidamente hasta chocar con el piso, en un duro golpe que Duo sintió en las quemaduras de su espalda.

El chico chino había puesto con mucho ingenio una rampa de troncos parecidos, y estaba milagrosamente del otro lado. Alejándose con rapidez, y entrando en la autopista. Por fin en buenas manos, seguros del peligro. Ambos se recostaron encima del otro y cayeron en un largo sueño.

+----FIN----+

Epilogo.-

Heero miro de nuevo la pantalla, el programa de escritura abierto, mostrándole lo las ultimas líneas que habían surgido de su cabeza, mientras el cursor brillaba intermitente en la ultima letra escrita. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, cuando recordó una vez más, aquel dolor…y entonces miro sus manos de nuevo, ya solo le quedaban leves cicatrices que poco iban desapareciendo, los doctores estaban sorprendidos de su rápida recuperación.

Pero aun mas insistentes en preguntarle como había ocurrido el accidente, sabia que nadie les creería…él aun no lo creía, pero cuando veía sus manos…sus manos…

Entonces la inspiración le toco de nuevo, y con un rápido tecleo sobre su laptop y apareció el final sobre el documento, lo leyó varias veces, y le pareció perfecto . "_Ambos se recostaron encima del otro, y cayeron en un largo sueño."_

-"¿Ya terminaste Hee-chan?..."- pregunto la voz dulce de su amante que se recostaba sobre sus hombros y besaba su cuello.

El asintió en silencio, y entonces el muchacho sobre él se inclino para leerlo…

-"Vaya…felicidades Heero…"- dijo Duo con tristeza.

-"¿Que pasa?..."-

-"No puedo creer ….que…"-

-"Fue lo mejor Duo…"-

Ambos sonrieron, y se acostaron sobre su lecho. Abrazados con temor de que los separaran.

Hacia unos años Heero Yuy, y Duo Maxwell habían dejado el sacerdocio, cambiado sus nombres, y desaparecido de la ciudad. Vivian juntos. Duo ahora trabajaba como maestro enseñando latín en un colegio para niñas. Mientras que Heero se dedicaba a escribir novelas.

Jamás se habían atrevido a contarle a la gente lo que había pasado en esa casa, mas que a dos personas. Hasta que Heero había decidido hacer algo diferente en su nueva novela…

Un año después fue el ganador a la mejor novela del genero de terror, fue reconocido mundialmente, y jamás tuvo que escribir de nuevo.

Pero mientras ellos no lo sabían, mientras que permanecían abrazados sobre la cama, Duo comenzó a llorar en silencio. Se quedaron dormidos a la luz del televisor. Mientras que en la programación de la noche aparecían dos personas muy famosas.

Wufei Chang. Ahora se dedicaba a cazar fantasmas con un religioso llamado Traize, igual fueron famosos en su trabajo, hasta que la iglesia pidió la renuncia de Traize por difamarla con cosas tontas como "fantasmas".

En cuanto a la casa de los diablos…bueno esa casa se cae a pedazos con cada día que pasa. Todos habitantes ahora están en un lugar mejor.

Duerman bien esta noche….si es que pueden….

**FIN**

**Notas de la autora…y Folklore detrás del fic.**

Hola….espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí, esta vez disfrute mezclando un montón de historias y leyendas muy interesantes. Dejen Reviews.

La casa…dicen que es real…en ella se aparecen fantasmas, y si uno quiere, puede entrar a ver. Y que de hecho es un antro, o un café, restaurante en la ciudad de México, intente conseguir la dirección pero…la persona que me lo contó pues ya no se volvió a aparecer.

La casa de los diablos…esto me lo contó una tía…ella es totalmente escéptica, no creen en nada, pero mas sin embargo tuvo el placer de entrar a la casa de los diablos que me dicen esta en Puebla...nadie sabe quien es el artista, o a quien pertenece esta casa, o por que nadie la habita…o quizás si…por que realmente esta pintada con las caras de los diablos. Gritando, burlándose, riendo…(si quieren un ejemplo busquen en un servidor, "la casa de Belmez" y no se asusten a menos que un rostro se forme en su pared)

¿Los fantasmas te siguen a casa?...Pues esto yo lo hable con una persona que igual que Relena vivió en un cuarto con toda su familia, (no por pobre) si no por que el decía que había alguien en su habitación!...y todas las noches lloraba por que sus padres no lo dejaran solo, (y estamos hablando de un hombre de unos 29 años). Aun recuerdo su rostro en la oscuridad de mi sala, mientras murmuraba misteriosamente "yo eh visto a la muerte Mariana…"-. Y me consta que eso fue real, por que no estuvo tranquilo hasta que lo llevaron a hacerse una limpia.

Hablando de los fantasmas, ellos pueden grabar su voz, sus rostros en las pantallas de las computadoras, en las cintas de video o de audio. Ejem… personalmente me paso que tenia un micrófono conectado a unos audífonos, subí el volumen para escuchar a las aves…cuando un viento meció el columpio donde estaba y escuche los murmullos de alguien…pero estaba completamente sola en mi casa, y los sonidos de la calle no pueden ser por que esta bardeado…así que tened cuidado con los aparatos eléctricos chicos…

Ángeles…tema delicado creo…a ver….yo nunca eh visto uno, pero de nuevo conozco a alguien que si.., al parecer el "soñaba" que veía su propio cuerpo (¿viaje astral?...desdoblamiento de cuerpo)…se veía a si mismo dormir sobre la cama…cuando por la puerta entraron estos seres, envueltos en un velo, con aquella luz saliendo de su pecho…eran tres lo que se posaron sobre los pies de su cama, y lo miraron dormir, entonces el sintió una paz, una tremenda tranquilidad….él en esa época estaba deprimido por que tenia que vivir solo en un viejo cuarto. Quizás ellos vinieron a cuidarlo en vez de sus padres…uh?...

Bueno son algunos datos interesantes….ahora si…

DUERMAN BIEN!...y cuidado con lo que hay debajo de sus camas…

Dejad Reviewsssssss

Atte. Lady Une Barton


End file.
